The Undertaker/Galerie d'Images
Ceci est une collection d'images avec The Undertaker. Galerie d'Images The Undertaker.90.jpg The Undertaker.91.jpg The Undertaker.92.jpg The Undertaker.93.jpg The Undertaker.94.jpg Undertaker entrance 3.png taker.jpg Undertaker ramp.png Deadman 5.jpg Taker hst.png Undertaker pose wwe.jpg Taker - Blood.jpg Undertaker and Paul Bearer.png Undertaker walk way.png Image:Undertaker Approaches the Ring.jpg Taker ring Raw.png Taker ring.png Undertaker steel steps.png Undertaker Promotional Photo.jpg Undertaker Promotional Profile.jpg edge-vs-undertaker-or-sheamus-1.jpg Undertaker vs. Mr. Kennedy.jpg Undertaker vs. The Great Khali.jpg Undertaker Walks in Fog.jpg the-undertaker.jpg undertaker entrance.jpg The-Undertaker-with-Kane.jpg Deadman 2.jpg Deadman 6.jpg Deadman 7.jpg Deadman 12.jpg undertaker screenshot.png Taker chokeslam.png Taker choking Rey.png Undertaker and Kane.png Taker chokslam CM punk.png Undertaker ring 3.png The Undertaker.png The-Undertaker-Pride.jpg the-undertaker-wwe.jpg Taker ring .png Taker walking down ramp.png taker cell.png taker double chokeslam elimation chamber.png Taker double chokeslam.png Taker ring action.png WM25_HBK_Taker_500x250.jpg undertaker 9878.jpg wm_2D00_taker.jpg HBK-vs-Undertaker.jpg Undertakern 67.jpg taker tombstone HBK.png taker vs big show and jericho.png taker and kane vs chirs.png taker jump.png undertaker ring talk.png Undertaker title.png undertaker ring.png The_Undertaker_-_WWE_Stadthalle_Wien.jpg undertaker1,,.jpg undertaker-wallpaper-800x600.jpg Untitledggg.png Undertaker Heavyweight champion.png undertaker ramp fire.png undertaker fire.png Undertaker and Vince.png The Undertaker_Merch_poster.jpg Undertaker face.png Taker fire.png taker ring fire.png Undertaker ring purple.png taker and Vickie.png taker chokeslam edge.png Brothers of Destruction.png taker tombstone swagger.png edge up in flames Undertaker.png Undertaker pose 1.png Undertaker hat.png Undertaker Coffin.png Undertaker coffin Vickie.png Undertaker and show.png Taker and Kane.png Taker and Kane vs edge and chavo.png Taker Title.png taker purple.png chokeslam form taker.png lord of darkness taker.png Undertaker Wrestlemania sign.png Undertaker royal rumble.png Undertaker2.jpg Undertaker 21.jpg Undertaker 1991.jpg Undertaker During Biker Era.jpg Undertaker in Suburban Commando(1991).jpg Undertaker 20.gif Undertaker Screen.jpg Undertaker Signals the Crowd.jpg Mark Callaway.jpg Mark Callaway2.jpg Mark Callaway3.jpg Undertaker. Image Buried Alive.png undertaker. Image Hell in a Cell.png Undertaker. Image throwing Mysterio.png Undertaker.jpg chokeslam.png undertaker.jpg ringside.png taker.jpg fighting Mysterio.png Undertaker-3.png Undertaker-2.jpg Big Boot.jpg Taker & McCool.jpg Taker & McCool2.jpg Deadman 3.jpg Deadman 4.jpg Deadman 8.jpg Deadman 9.jpg Deadman 11.jpg The-undertaker-chokeslam.jpg Undertaker Chokeslam.png Undertaker splitface.jpg Undertaker.gif Undertaker Champ 99.gif Takerhbk.jpg Meanmarkcallous.jpg Deadman 1998.jpg TakerVsHeidenreich.jpg Undertaker-art-2-1-.jpg Undertaker-1-.jpg FlairOrFlop-TheUndertaker01.jpg Undertaker by barrymk100-d4iipc9.jpg Ut19.jpg UT11pho.jpg Pic233.jpg Undertaker blue.jpg 20120112 undertaker rr2007 c 0.jpg 20120203 mnr undertaker c.jpg 20120214 raw undertaker hhh c.jpg Taker ring .png Undertakerfull3.png Undertaker and hbk.jpg 6f3e.jpg 13fe.jpg|1999 a6ea.jpg|1999 thatlook.jpg|Evénement de 1999 Taker and Kane Raw 1000.png|Undertaker & Kane exécutant un Chokeslam sur Curt Hawkins & Hunico Undertaker and Kane Raw 1000.png|Taker & Kane après avoir exécuté un Tombstone sur Hawkins & Hunico Taker and Kane after Tombstoning Hunico and Hawkins.png|Taker & Kane après avoir exécuté un Tombstone sur Hawkins & Hunico Undertaker and Kane pose.png|Undertaker & Kane à Raw 1000 Taker and Kane Ramp.png|Undertaker & Kane quittant Raw 1000 après avoir dominé six autres Superstars undertaker ministry.jpg undertakerwithbelt.jpg 28_SD_11062007sb_0713.jpg Raw 3-4-13 59.jpg|Son retour en 2013. kane and undertaker 1999.jpg|Undertaker & Kane en 1999 Undertaker and stone cold.jpg WrestleMania XV undertaker.jpg|Undertaker à Wrestlemania 15. 02 RAW 03042013MM 087-1-.jpg 09 RAW 03042013MM 122-1-.jpg 04 RAW 03042013MM 158-1-.jpg 14_Buried-Alive25.jpg 30_IYH_10201996_0008.jpg American Bad Ass undertaker.jpg undertaker vs mankind hell in a cell.jpg The Undertaker Full.png The_Undertaker_Full.2.png Undertakerportal.png Undertaker 1998b.jpg Undertaker 2 full.png Undertaker 3 full.png Takerr.png|WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 Undertaker_(1).png|WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008 undertaker.png|WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 SvR2010_Render_TheUndertaker.png|WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 SvR2011_Render_Undertaker.png|WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 SvR2011_Render_UndertakerDLC.png|WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 AllStars_Render_TheUndertaker.png|WWE All Stars WWE12_Render_TheUndertaker.png|WWE'12 WWE13_Render_Undertaker.png|WWE'13 WWE13_Render_UndertakerAttitude.png|WWE'13 WWE2k14_undertaker.png|WWE 2K14 WWE2K14_Render_UndertakerRetro.png|WWE 2K14 WWE2K14_Render_UndertakerBadass.png|WWE 2K14 WWE2k15_UNDERTAKER_ClientLayer_JW_Cs-802907752.png|WWE 2K15 Undertaker Streak Slider.jpg The Undertaker.95.jpg The Undertaker.96.jpg The Undertaker.97.jpg The Undertaker.98.jpg The Undertaker.99.jpg The Undertaker.100.jpg The Undertaker.101.jpg The Undertaker.102.jpg The Undertaker.103.jpg The Undertaker.104.jpg The Undertaker.105.jpg The Undertaker.106.jpg The Undertaker.107.jpg